


Кто сильнее?

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: Полудемоны тоже были детьми и вели себя как все дети.





	Кто сильнее?

 

      Правила игры предельно просты: выигрывает тот, кому удалось удержаться на ногах, кто не сумел устоять – тот проиграл. Но она никогда не надоедает. Двое мальчишек, похожих как две капли воды, если не обращать внимания на разную одежду и прически, пытаются повалить друг друга на землю. Каждый, держа своего противника за отворот курточки, сосредоточенно смотрит вниз, стараясь избежать подножки. Они забыли о том, что мама ждет к ужину, а место для выяснения важнейшего вопроса «кто сильнее» выбрано крайне неудачно – узкая тропинка почти на краю крутого берега озера. Они не замечают, что земля под ногами вдруг покрывается трещинами и подается вниз. Точнее, замечает один из них:  
      — Данте, смотри...  
      Второй, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством своего близнеца, сильно толкает его, отбрасывая с дорожки в заросли прошлогодней травы.  
      Вергилий падает на спину и скатывается в неглубокий овражек, а когда поднимается – видит, что брата на тропинке нет. И самой тропинки, и части берега тоже.  
      — Данте?  
      Почему он не отвечает? Хоть бы сказал: «я здесь», хотя и так понятно, что внизу. «Ничего с ним не случилось», — убеждает себя Вергилий, ведь падал уже отовсюду, откуда только можно – с забора, с дерева, даже один раз с крыши. И все-таки...  
      Всплеска не было – значит, упал не в воду, а на берегу острые камни... А вдруг его присыпало кусками глины и он не может сам выбраться?  
      Скользя на крутом спуске, старший из близнецов сбегает на берег озера и с облегчением вздыхает – все-таки и на этот раз обошлось.  
      Данте сидит на земле, изо всех сил стараясь не расплакаться. Как можно – он ведь почти взрослый, через неделю семь лет исполнится! И папа обещал подарить на день рождения настоящее оружие. Нельзя плакать, никак нельзя, даже если этого никто не увидит, кроме брата-близнеца.  
      — Больно?  
      — Нет, – младший упрямо поджимает губы, но почти сразу же, всхлипнув, признается: — Да...  
      — Дай посмотрю.  
      Вергилий осторожно отводит с лица брата слипшиеся от крови пряди волос. Ага, бровь разбил. И на щеке глубокая ссадина, едва лишь начавшая затягиваться.  
      — Ничего, сейчас пройдет. Ты на камни упал?  
      — Да.  
      — Что-нибудь еще болит?  
      — Да, вот здесь... и еще локоть... и колено, — перечисляет Данте, шмыгая носом.  
      — Ох ты, горюшко мое! – произносит Вергилий, старательно копируя мамины интонации, и младший сразу начинает улыбаться:  
      — А у тебя в волосах колючки!  
      — Из-за тебя ведь... – сердито начинает старший и замолкает, сообразив, что если б Данте не толкнул его, с обрыва бы упали оба. И, может быть, с гораздо худшими последствиями.  
      Вместо дальнейшего выяснения отношений, он наклоняет голову, позволяя брату выбирать из волос семена репейника, сухие травинки и прочий сор, а как только тот заканчивает, достает из кармашка расческу.  
      — Ну, ты бы еще зеркальце с собой носил!  
      Естественно, Вергилий игнорирует замечание брата, которому на свой внешний вид и особенно прическу, как правило, наплевать.  
      — Ну что, встать сможешь?  
      — Не знаю, сейчас попробую...  
      — Нет, подожди. Сначала давай сюда свою куртку.  
      — Зачем?  
      — Попробую отчистить. И кровь надо смыть, а то мама переживать будет, если увидит.  
      Пока старший из близнецов замывает пятна на воротнике куртки и счищает с нее приставшую глину, Данте поднимается на ноги и, наспех отряхнув брюки от песка, тоже подходит к воде, чтобы умыться. А зеркальце-то пригодилось бы... Поскольку приводить себя в порядок наугад и на ощупь не слишком получается.  
      — Иди сюда. Поверни голову, вот так, – Вергилий вытирает брату лицо носовым платком, пытается поправить растрепанные волосы, но весьма критически оценивает достигнутый результат. – Чучело...  
      — Сам такой...  
      Сделав вид, что сказанное к нему никак не относится, старший из близнецов взбирается наверх и направляется к дому. Данте идет за ним, отстав на добрый десяток шагов.  
      — Ну что ты еле плетешься?  
      Младший не отвечает, занятый придумыванием объяснений по поводу испачканной и порванной одежды. Ему кажется, что привычная версия «играли в догонялки, споткнулся, упал» в третий раз за неделю уже не выглядит убедительной. Даже невозмутимый Спарда однажды поинтересовался: «ты что, совсем под ноги не смотришь?» и посмотрел как-то уж очень лукаво.  
Вот именно сейчас Данте смотрит под ноги, словно там можно найти ответ на вопрос, почему день с самого утра не задался. Хоть бы что хорошее произошло... А, нет, было! Ему ведь на этот раз удалось повалить на землю устойчивого как пустившее корни дерево Вергилия. Жаль только не успел увидеть, прежде чем сам упал. Но ведь упал действительно сам, так сказать, без посторонней помощи!  
      Повеселев, Данте догоняет своего близнеца и, повиснув у него на шее, радостно сообщает:  
      — А я сильнее, чем ты!  
      Вывернувшись из объятий брата, Вергилий пропускает его вперед и слегка подталкивает:  
      — Иди быстрее! Если опоздаем к ужину, рассердится не только мама.


End file.
